Such things as vampires and werewolves
by ang3lm3l0dy
Summary: ROTG. AU. Vampires. Warewolves. Witches. Suck. at. Summaries. Just. Read.
1. PROLOGUE

~! #$%^&*()**NOTES**()*&^%$# !~

Notes? This story is an AU, with some OC's. Since this is AU, I'm sorry if the characters become OOC. Anyway, if you have the time to read (and if you have patience with supernatural things) then maybe you might read this. ENJOY!

I'm a hunter. A vampire-hunter, to be precise. Being a quiet, average-looking woman, I bet you wouldn't notice it. And I bet that you don't know vampire hunters are half-immortal. We grow, and then we _stop_ aging. This story ain't about Twilight or New Moon or Breaking Dawn or Vampire Diaries or stuff like that. In short, this story would not be about _them_. It'd be about me—with whole lots of guests of vampires, wolves, hunters, witches, and a lot of the other unknown…

As I said awhile ago, I'm a vampire-hunter. And it traces back to the g'ma of my g'ma. My whole family? They're vampire hunters. Actually vampire-hunters are witches that hunt vamps. Same with werewolf hunters—witches who hunts werewolves. But then, those hunters could also be humans. Ever heard of the Inquisition? Lots of witches and humans suspected to be witches were killed that time. Witch-hunters are humans or vampires or werewolves or _anything_. That's why being a witch? You've got to keep it, or they just might track and kill you. Being an immortal witch is hard. I've been hiding for years and years that I've lost count of them, until I found a girl…

**~*NOTES*~**

I didn't know why I typed this, but somebody… _somebody_ is writing through me. I'm not sure though. I KNOW I can't get any ideas like that. I don't know how to be a witch, y'know. Anyway, I'm so sure you don't know how this'd connect with ROTG. You'd find out in chapter 1.


	2. CHAPTER I

I was in a forest in Asia, where I found a little girl. I'm sorry I can't tell you the exact location, because that could possibly put me in harm. Anyway, as I was saying, I found a girl there. A girl whose age ranges from eight to ten, her eyes filled with tears. She looked scared and lost and _beautiful_. She was astonishingly beautiful—plump and dimpled, with big, violet, heavy-lidded eyes, her and hair as dark as the night. She also had delightful hands and wrists. At every turn of them, a dimple showed itself. But then, she was scared.

"Hush little girl, everything's alright." I rushed to her side and held one of her hands. "Tell me—tell me what the problem is."

"Help." She managed to say. Her voice was soft, and accompanied with those tears and sobs, I was so moved with pity that I lead her out the place, to my carriage, then home. On the way home, I told Toothiana—as I named her— that she was now my daughter.

When I was back home, I told the maids to take care of her because she's my daughter.

"Now take a bath and go to—" I never got to finish whatever I was about to say because Yana, as I nicknamed her, has already fallen asleep.

The next morning, Yana didn't come down for breakfast. When I asked the maids where she is, they said she woke up early, cooked her own breakfast, ate, and then went outside. One of the maids even muttered, "Have you seen anything like that!"

I guess that maid was used to doing those tasks. She _is_ the maid, after all.

I quickly finished my own breakfast, and headed outside. Out in the garden, I saw Yana, looking at the plants, the others she was watering. She was smiling, happy, until she came upon one plant that was withering. I looked at what she would do. She just poured water and said, "Ah, poor plant. Withering, just like me."

I hadn't understood what she said there (she spoke another language), but I decided to walk to her.

"Good morning Toothiana," I called.

"Oh… good morning! But this plant…"

I was astonished to hear her speak English. But I replied, "This plant doesn't seem to have a _good_ morning. Am I right?"

She nodded.

"Yana, if I show you something incredible, or unbelievable, would that be okay for you and not tell anyone?"

She looked at me with a question in her eyes. But said 'yes' anyway.

Slowly, I cupped my hands on the plant and _connected _with it. "Witches," I started. "witches connect with nature. It's something that you have to have when you're a witch. When a witch defies nature, nature would defy us too." I opened my eyes, and the plant's leaves were as green as ever. As if nothing happened. I looked at Yana for her reaction. She stared for some more minutes, and managed to say,

"You're a witch? I—wow."

My secret, I revealed. But I'm pretty lucky I did. Lucky, indeed.

* * *

_**Notes**_

My, my. What a surprise! 500 words! LOL. :) HI guys! Hope you're having a good time. So I just introduced the first ROTG character, Tooth. Imagine her as a human. A 10-year old human. That's her, in my story. :). Well, in this chapter. She'll grow older on the next ones. This story might be fast-forwarded and there might be some time skips. So, yeah. I think I got some things straight in this story already. I just don't know how I could fit a bad-ass Russian and Australian, and a mute yellow-haired little man. I think I know where to put Jack and Pitch already. (It's obvious. Pitch always wears black and only comes out at night. I think you already know what he is. As for Jack—he's paled skinned. So, yeah. It _is_ obvious.)


End file.
